The Notch of Zephos, a YogSquad Tale
by Absolute Travis T
Summary: Washed ashore an unfamiliar land, without a past or sense of future, the lone survivor soon befriends the conversant dwarf Honeydew who names him Zephos after his former ship. Together they attempt to find a place in the realm of Pekhulia only to unravel the machinations of an otherworldly warlord known as Israphel and embark on an adventure to prevent a world-ending religious war.


The greatest strength of man is patience for the natural order. No matter how steadfast that stoicism may hold, there gnaws an inherent weakness within every indomitable individual; the unyielding arrogance to master the time that binds their mortality. Despite such determination, dwelling on the merriest jubilation or vexing tribulation, the celestial clock chimes on regardless of all intent and potential. The vastest civilizations surmounting majestic citadels and cathedrals to stand testament, the pinnacle of society promised only to fade forevermore. When the throne becomes buried as deep as their king, the foundation is laid the next kingdom to build anew.

Each succession prays that monuments built of them will stand and endure eternal, aground the dust of empires past. Legends to their era dwarfed upon entering the vast hall of fame stretching through history. Each rise and fall disappear akin to waves amongst an unending ocean. Memories of the victorious and the triumphs that shape their land fade only as slowly as the accounts carved in stone. Inimitable legacy are the ones left so unparalleled to forge entire futures, ensuring remembrance by nations of generations yet to come. Respect so definitive that whole lands are regarded with admiration as the very grave the legend earned.

By the end of my own time, now fleeting beyond all rational expectancy, all I may hope for is that my memory does not entirely vanish. Especially from those closest, before they themselves are even due to fade. If they were indeed to gift commemoration after my inevitable departure, I certainly wish they finally recall the correct spelling of my name, for that always irked me in our life together. But it is all too early for deliberating on any foreseeable conclusion, as already far too much time has been squandered reminiscing of the road most travelled.

Every tale must begin somewhere, and where I had been discovered, I held no clue...

I found myself somewhere else entirely. Brilliance engulfed my sight with the serenity of a canvas awaiting some vista, yet an ambiguity to my circumstance left an untimely sensation. A landscape unfamiliar to myself. Without any definite clarity, before even considering the impending zenith, the supposed mind itself could recall no such progression toward this journey. My destination became increasingly irresolute, particularly with the self-doubt of even my own mental state. On the verge of accepting my departure of both physical and spiritual, I had my first finite stroke of conscious! How could I possibly agree to such a celestial destination when I know nothing of my travels to this point? I must evoke, somehow, the unfathomable chronicle of my past before what I can only judge to be a most hasty end.

Against such immeasurable chance, I summoned an unplumbed resolve imbued within my own uncharted nature. A new-found and wonderful sensation, I actively resisted apathetic slumber to invigorate my senses. The restoration of what I could only assume to be my corporeal form seemed underway. In stark contrast to the memory leading to this point being remarkably clear as a newborn, rudimentary motions in recovering limbs reintroduced a weary account of some far older gentleman. Hauling the ever burdening luggage of his own withered appendages, a concern arose that perhaps the rest in my resting ground was overdue. Despite this, I withheld hope that I was at least within the outskirts of youth, for I might never know how long I've been in this state of suspended animation. Distinguishing between these familiarity's came the understood woven verve, for such persistence an reward in assurance for an extended epilogue.

Whatever my role may play is yet to be precisely interpreted, but if the current aching reception is to signify anything noteworthy, I could possibly be not any closer within the clutches of death than this. If I am to make adjustments to prior chapters in my life then there will most certainly be a more cautious behaviour surrounding clutches of such discomfort.

Recognizing that my renewed sense in logical reasoning was adequately in order, the sheer willpower of survival encouraged my forceful rejection against the white plane. Allusion of ethereal apparition at least provided psychological content, whereas in the acknowledgement to my literal position, I realized how dreadfully chilly. Mind and body defrosting together in momentary bliss, the tightening clasp of the cold was far more prompt than anticipated. Awaking from this disillusioned trance, I was thankful to be waking entirely. Thawing internally, my warming blood speedily bounded through ligaments was a wondrous gift from the waking ticker. A debt I intend to return in full by ensuring the rhythm continues playing to a comfortable measure. My vigorous plight in retaining a usual temperature continued as the sheet of ice, a numbing blanket laced between fingers was thrown from the proverbial frozen bed. All the better an alternative to the more permanent burial pit.

Once able, I furiously clenched my fists as to pierce the palms with my nails. How grateful I was to my prior self that a detriment to hygiene never persevered kempt nail care. That small sting sent a significant nerve rocketing through my wrists, as though some mad bodily crier announcing the glorious news to the sleeping civilians of...whoeverville that a festivity was in full order. Twinges increased to a regularity that would otherwise seem alarming if I didn't feel like some corroded machine, as inopportunely decaying in rust as I did in frost. Unlike an antique contraption, operational control appeared imminent as I excitedly braced for ignition, although one I feared to restart an obsolete machi...these pessimistic thoughts are already grating on my sanity, I shall patently strive to improve on my apparent sour spirit.

The retreat of dormancy had officially passed. My appreciation was in order for the most courteous treatment. Being guest to a most refreshing state of relaxation I held mixed feelings toward my stay. Though I found no difficult chore in lifting myself out upon the surface, an awareness toward my sleeping garments uncovered I was woefully under dressed. A concluding gratitude I prepared for the host that brought me to near boundless slumber, if I should ever have the pleasure of meeting.

The return to physical existence was most satisfactory, due partly to the pleasant relief of all significant anatomy remaining intact. Appropriately, my visual perception was as frosted as my trim stubble, just precise enough to allow an inspection of all surviving valuables. All limbs were limber, all clothed in clothing, and all extremities sufficiently extreme enough to my personal preference.

First impressions of my body were that I stood up nearly as well as laid down. The first step on new land was almost as impressive as the second, with high expectations for the third, before the particular crunch a tone sharper than the snow underfoot. These boots of mine have served me well so far in protection from frost bite and treacherous glass. Cherishing at least one item of suitable garb, the rest of my apparel gave the implication that I had not intended to arrive in this given climate. It couldn't have been too extraneous to pack an additional shirt. Discernible adornments or embellishments revealed no recognizable insignia, the veneer of snow did nothing to decorate my ordinary appearance.

It might have been my indistinct perception at the time, but it took me a few moments of contemplation before I believed the all together foreign brace that was bound to my forearm. Raising it for a closer inspection, I couldn't help but notice the weightless nature alluding twofold that the accessory must be of spectacular metallurgy which I have become accustomed to wearing. The craft-work had been sculpted with no voguish attention, sinuous intricacy integrated serpentine and mechanical ornamentation only served to suggest a tactical purpose.

Overlapping the wrist onto the dorsum was the most exquisite feature that fixated my whole attention. A line of precious stones, carved into the most bewildering arrangement protruded like magnificent fletchings to concealed ammunition to fantastical ordnance. Cogitation reaching beyond the veil of forgotten history in the desire, the need to comprehend this device grew to such ferocious immensity. There was no reason, no conscious, just the intrinsic custody to the augmentation of my own being. Contradicting this was an unshakable ignorance that beset my responsbility for the device, how could I safeguard something I have no knowledge of?

Organising my thoughts, I partitioned any befuddled queries in favour for a closer inspection to the shard in my hand that was almost in my foot. An immediate remarkable discovery was the noticeable refinement in my sight, It would seem most advisory to procure some spectacles to replace my previous pair. A rousing suspicion unto the misplacement of apparently useful eyewear pointed toward the burning wreckage ahead of me. Interesting to note how one danger can prevent another, specifically the foolhardy near-sight collision into such destruction.

Utilizing the handily available glass to grant me optimum perception of my surroundings, it became painfully clear that the circumstances of my survival should were considerably more precarious than the mere cold rest I had so easily overcome. The arrival of my cataleptic self was strewn amidst the fiery debris stretching far across the shore for some distance. The great creature's innards scattered and scorched in the aftermath of some colossal slaying. From my estimations of mentally evaluating the surviving pieces together, the remnants of this sea-faring vessel must have been constructed for impressive haulage. However significant the cargo may have been to me as a crew member, it was now surely lost to the tumultuous waves that, still to my awe, swallowed the devastated carcass without remorse.

I may have spoke of time with great respect earlier so in view of this evidence I add the relentless oceans to the list of powers beyond the control of man. Mesmerized by the wondrous vista that besieged my attention, with only the elementary reflection to shuffle nearer to an adjacent smoulder, I could observe what last remains of the overturned bilge submerging below. Such remarkable craftsmanship of the forefront advances in engineering lay threadbare as if the dense metal hull were constructed from paltry cotton.

This circumspection intrigued me greatly for in my present panorama I could see no conceivable cause for this catastrophe. The shoreline appeared unmistakably unobtrusive, aside from abandoned flotsam and jetsam. The interminable water's edge itself denied the growth of glaciers ample enough to afford natural blockades. Fire as my reference, I deducted it unlikely that any armada of equal intimidation could retreat entirely from the view I currently held. Turning to face inland, I could only judge the tousled foliage on the sheer exterior of the impressive forest expanse. Taut terrain further inward must be impenetrable by any redoubtable ballista with such destructive capabilities.

It could be perceived possible for a well prepared bombardment with incredible precision of the trebuchet over the very tree line. It would certainly account for my lapse in memory, such an ambush would strike any army off-guard. I would venture beyond the emerald enclosure in due time to lay my inquiries to rest, hopefully to discover some nearby sign of civilization. Whether or not they be the potential assailants that have failed to annihilate me once before, I shall reluctantly find out.

I endeavoured to stretch my legs with an inquisitive stroll to survey the full extent of what could be salvaged. After some time spent scouting both directions I came to the disconsolate conclusion that the only worthwhile salvage may have been my own body and soul. No fellow castaways resting their laurels in premature caskets sculpted of ice and I was unsuccessful in locating the sodden remains of the unfortunate crew. Luck of survival could not compare to the dire isolation that held me far longer. Resting against a dented sheet of gunnel half embedded in the ground as if were fired from some titan's bow, the inevitable fatigue crept upon my weary self.

Spending this brief moment to idly admire the shimmers of silver dissipate into misty sprays along the sea, I was reminded that they would soon dissipate entirely as their source had too began its routine stroll beyond the horizon. My social pursuits would have to be delayed for the necessities of self-preservation demanded my strictest attention; a habitation suitable for shelter against the elements would be erected post-haste with preparation of worsening conditions and after such labour sufficient food to renew my strength for the following expedition in the morning.

Locating a nearby hollow on the forest border, I examined the large slope beneath a hefty tree and after my prior study of the ship wreckage deemed it prime position to fashion the temporary dwelling. Utilizing the abundance of exposed roots I fastened around a large sheet of metal, the makeshift sled assisted in carrying all convenient materials that I anticipated to save travel in exchange for a far more gruelling return.


End file.
